


Every Word is Nonsense (But I Understand)

by only_more_love



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Pining, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love
Summary: Steve catches Tony during a weak moment.





	Every Word is Nonsense (But I Understand)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 500 Member Event at the fabulous MCU Stony Discord server for this prompt: "Take off the suit." The maximum allowed length is 501 words. I answered the prompt in an indirect way.
> 
>  
> 
> _“Take off the suit, what are you?”_
> 
>  
> 
> For anyone who's recently commented on anything I've written, thank you. I'm a little behind on replies due to family visits and travel. Sorry! I promise I'll reply after Jan. 1st.
> 
>  _Every time (he) sneezes, I believe it's love._  
>  ~ Counting Crows - Anna Begins

Despite a rough beginning, they’ve stumbled into friendship; many evenings find Steve ensconced on Tony’s workshop couch, reading or sketching. But friendship doesn’t permit everything Steve wants. Doesn’t let Steve sketch praise, desire, and acceptance into Tony’s skin with hands, lips, and teeth. Doesn’t let Steve hold Tony inside his body and spin the illusion that they are one breath.

Vibrations quiver through Steve’s body as he approaches Tony’s workshop, carrying pencils and his sketchbook―a Moleskine he’d never buy but Tony left on his bed with a note signed, _Make some art._  Though Steve walks in quietly, the music pounds so loudly it wouldn’t matter if he banged his shield like a gong.

The sight he’s treated to will haunt his fantasies for―possibly the rest of his life. That’s unfortunate given how often Tony already plays the lead in Steve’s fantasies.

When he can’t sleep, held in thrall by his ghosts, Steve touches himself. Flashes of Tony’s laugh; wicked wit; and wild, overnight tech binge hair splatter across Steve’s mental canvas until he moans into his hand and comes, electric.

When he comes down—and he always does—the loneliness magnifies into a perpetual ache; his lips will never map the lines on Tony’s face.

Now, in a sea of blue holograms, clad in a black tank that lures Steve’s attention to his arms, and jeans that follow his ass’ sweet curve and his legs’ strong, clean lines, Tony dances. His hips tick; Steve’s breath stutters.

Tony pivots, pointing at Steve. “You shook me all night long,” he sings, and Steve drops his supplies. But Tony’s eyes go wide; he covers his mouth and stumbles away.

The smell and sound of sickness hit Steve before he finds Tony retching into the toilet. It occurs to him that Tony might not appreciate his presence, but Steve remembers his own sick body. Remembers his mother. He smooths his hand over Tony’s back and waits for the end.

Eventually, Tony finishes and rinses his mouth. “Go away.”

Steve turns off the faucet. “No.”

Tony grumbles as Steve helps him to the couch and covers him with a blanket, leaving him only to find a clean rag and wet it. Steve maneuvers Tony to rest his head on his thigh and draws the damp rag over Tony’s forehead.

“I don’t need anyone to take care of me.” Dark eyes, pale face.

“Course not. Tony Stark doesn’t need anyone,” Steve says, wondering who taught Tony that lie.

“Just go.”

“No.”

“Steve, why are you still here?”

“Because I’m a stubborn old man.” Quiet throbs and Steve gently touches Tony’s cool-damp hair. “Because I want to be.”

“But why?”

Words are fickle. Slippery. Often, they turn on Steve. And this— This is too important to get wrong, so Steve breathes a kiss to Tony’s palm and holds his open hand over his heart, hoping its rhythm speaks what his mouth can’t.

“Really?” Tony’s voice, small like Steve’s never heard it.

“Yes.”

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Who, if anyone, do you think took off the suit here?
> 
> Thank you for reading. Writing takes effort. If you feel up to it, please drop me a note. If not, I still hope you enjoyed this. <3 Be well. Comments, kudos, etc. are cherished and oohed and aahed at. 
> 
> You can also find me at: [Tumblr](https://onlymorelove.tumblr.com), [Dreamwidth](https://only-more-love.dreamwidth.org/), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/onlymorelove), and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/onlymorelove). I'm on Discord as onlymorelove#8488.
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> Please note: 
> 
> If you don’t want a reply from me, for ANY reason, please feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond. :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Every Word is Nonsense (But I Understand)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603195) by [jessequicksters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessequicksters/pseuds/jessequicksters)




End file.
